


Pet

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Community: come_shots, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, now," Sebastian murmurs.  His voice is soft, but his eyes have gone purple and slitted and huge, this close.  His power slithers off him, permeating the air.  "I suggest you think very carefully on whether or not you want to be a <i>bad</i> dog."</p><p>Warnings for creepy power games.  Dubcon of the coerced variety.  Disturbing appreciation of furred attributes.  Sebastian being a smirky bastard.  Also also <b>implied spoilers</b> for the ending of the first anime.  Not compliant with second anime series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Sebastian appears to him one of the eternal, endless days of Ciel's afterlife and says, "We will be going out tonight."

Ciel looks up from the book he is inspecting. He is in a library at the moment, browsing through the dusty books on the shelves. The one in his hands is written in an odd green ink, in language he cannot identify, let alone read. The pages rustle in the still air, stroking his fingers.

Ciel might have expected Sebastian to take on a different, more demonic form here in his sanctum. Perhaps the true one that Sebastian had not wanted him to see, that last night. However, Sebastian is still tall, pale-skinned, dark-haired, dark-clothed. His face is still fair, still cold as a blade, still familiar. Ciel has taken to cataloguing the small differences, however. His eyes, Ciel has noticed, are always slitted purple here and tend to glow slightly. His hands are more likely to end in slender black claws than nails. His hair is sometimes shoulder-length, sometimes longer. His clothes (when he deigns to wear them) are not always Victorian, and sometimes Ciel cannot place their era at all. There is always a ripple of dark power about him, visible as well as tangible, and sometimes it takes the shape of great black wings, stretching behind him.

Today, however, Sebastian looks much like he might have in the Phantomhive Manor, perhaps as he was about to run an errand: sober jacket, shirt, waistcoat and tie, a black coat over his shoulders. Even his eyes are the more mundane rich reddish-brown.

Ciel looks at him blankly. "Out?" In all his time here (and time has so little meaning now, "all" could have been weeks or years, he's no longer sure), he has never found a door to an 'outside', never seen a window that looked out on anything but purest, deepest pitch. He is beginning to think that this place, with its shadows and everburning candles, its empty, twisting passages and mismatched rooms filled with beautiful and terrible oddities, is some sort of self-contained hell all of its own: an echoing maze in which he will wander forever, hunted occasionally by his own private, smirking minotaur.

Sebastian smiles. "Yes. Out, to the human world."

Ciel closes the book in his hand, stilling its pages. "The human world?" He scowls, setting the volume back on the shelf. "I am dead. I imagined that there would be rules about such things."

"About souls returning to the earth from death? Oh, there are, and as much as I enjoy annoying the shinigami, this is a different sort of earthly visit." Sebastian glides behind him, hands settling on Ciel's shoulders. "For you are no longer human, nor a ghost." His breath tickles Ciel's ear, his voice smug. "Your soul energies are mine, lawfully transferred by fulfilled contract and subject to my will. I may bring you to the human world as easily as myself...and in whatever form I find pleasing."

Ciel feels something cool against his neck, ringing his throat. He starts, but he has learned that attempting to escape the demon's games is at the least useless and at the most undignified and possibly painful. He closes his eyes, sighing, and when he opens them nearly panics. He is somewhere different, the view in front of his face completely changed. He takes a step backwards and has a moment of disorientation as his legs tangle on something, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Now, then," Sebastian's voice sounds from above him, oddly resonant. "I shall leave you awhile in which to learn how to walk, and then we shall...well, go for a walk, my pet."

Ciel looks up...and up and up, and realizes that Sebastian is looming over him, massively tall and smiling in that cruelly amused way that Ciel knows so well. And then, as Sebastian chuckles and walks away, as the room resolves into sense around him, Ciel realizes that Sebastian has not grown, but rather he himself has shrunk.

He stares at his furred paws (all four of them, no wonder he'd tripped) on the rug in front of him, feels the constriction of the collar around his neck, the jingle of whatever medallion is there. He feels a growl building in his chest. The bastard has turned him into a dog.

 _A dog._

How _fitting_ , Ciel sneers to himself. He holds the anger to him, lets it drown out the panic, the sheer sense of helplessness at having not even the form of his own body under his control. Theoretically the demon could leave him like this forever or could mold him with a thought into something even more repulsive.

He will not, though, Ciel tells himself. He is too amused by Ciel in his human form. Unless he is excited by small annoying dogs (and Ciel quickly stops thinking about what perversions a demon might or might not enjoy and very much does not think about the cats), this is merely the latest of the demon's games. No doubt meant to humiliate and rile him, as Sebastian seems to so enjoy doing.

His curse at Sebastian's back comes out as an embarrasingly high-pitched bark.

Wonderful. Not only has the demon turned him into a dog, but a small, YAPPY dog. Oh, Ciel thinks as he attempts to sort out how to stand up, he will have blood for this....

He doesn't have too long to wait. He's no sooner gotten the hang of how to walk and, awkwardly, to run, when Sebastian returns, a long, thin leather lead in his hand.

Ciel braces his feet and growls at him.

Sebastian's smile is wide and sharp and so very far up. "Now, now, pet, don't you want to go outside? You've been wandering so much lately, I'd assumed that you were bored."

"Don't toy with me," Ciel snaps. Literally. It comes out as a growl and a bark, punctuated by a click of teeth on the air.

Sebastian seems to understand him, nonetheless. He laughs, not particularly kindly. "Oh, but I so _enjoy_ toying with you...." He reaches down, and Ciel is not fast enough to avoid being picked up around the middle and lifted with a dizzying rush until he is perching, precariously, on Sebastian's crooked arm. Sebastian's other hand comes at him with the lead, clipping it to Ciel's collar, and Ciel snaps, vaguely surprised when his teeth meet flesh and sink in. The taste of blood, ozone, and darkness slides across his tongue.

"Now, now," Sebastian murmurs. His voice is soft, but his eyes have gone purple and slitted and huge, this close. His power slithers off him permeating the air. "I suggest you think very carefully on whether or not you want to be a _bad_ dog." He smiles, and his teeth are sharp. "Bad dogs, after all, must be punished."

It is not fear, Ciel reminds himself. He has accepted everything that he used to fear. Still, there is no reason to give Sebastian excuses to abuse him, and in this...ridiculous form...or any form, really...he has no real hope of hurting the demon or even fighting back in any constructive way. He's made his point and will have to be satisfied with that.

He unclenches his jaw, and Sebastian lifts his hand to his mouth, licking the blood away casually before reaching behind Ciel's line of sight to...scritch his ears. Ciel can feel them twitching madly at the attention. It's annoying, and he flattens them as best he can, resisting the urge to growl. Sebastian's fingers slide under his chin, scratching lightly. He is amused. Still. Always. "Good dog. Now...."

The trip back down to the floor is just as uncomfortable as the trip up, Ciel finds. Still, he shakes himself (for no reason that he can discern) and finds being on solid ground much preferable.

Sebastian gathers the lead about his hand. "Let us go, then." He steps forward, and between Ciel's third and fourth foot lifting, they are transported. No swirl of lights, no dark incantations, no eldritch doors, merely a scenery change between his eyes closing on a blink and opening again. They are standing on a secluded narrow path leading to a busier street. An unfamiliar townhouse towers above them in the twilight gloom. The silence of the library is traded for the muted sounds of carriages rumbling over cobblestones, the bells of ships, the calling voices of people going about their business....the din of London, unmistakable. And, he realizes...missed.

Ciel tells himself that it is the stench of the street much, much too close to his nose that makes his eyes water.

A slight tug on his collar urges him forward. Sebastian's smile is more understated here, as befits his appearance. He is probably wishing to masquerade as a servant walking his mistress' ridiculous little dog. "Come. If you are a good dog on our walk, you might get a treat when we return."

Ciel resists the urge to bite him again.

\------------

They walk, as the afternoon wanes and evening falls. Sebastian quickly steers them to a small park, which Ciel is silently thankful for. He'd never realized how incredibly filthy the streets of London were until every bit of that filth was not a foot away from his nose. The park is better, with crunchy grass and swept paths and people out for a stroll in the cool...autumn?...spring?...it hardly matters, he supposes...air. He trots at Sebastian's side, hard-pressed to keep up with his "keeper's" stride. He can feel his ears, floppy and probably silky, flapping about his head as he moves. He probably, he thinks, looks ridiculous, like one of those useless balls of fur with teeth that eyed him suspiciously from Lady Worthington's arms at just about every gala event he'd ever attended.

And then, as if summoned by that thought, they are before a grand mansion, its every window lit and spilling forth light and voices. Sebastian leads him up the walk, and by the time they get there he is dressed as befits a man of wealth and breeding. The doorman looks dubiously down at Ciel and asks Sebastian for his invitation. Sebastian promptly produces a piece of paper, and whatever name is written there makes the doorman turn pale and rush to bow Sebastian inside. The demon smiles and says, "I hope that my little friend here won't be a problem?", and the doorman assures sir that no, of course, he and his pet are most welcome, sir.

Inside is a crush of people in immense rooms, tasteful music wafting through the perfumed air. Sebastian attracts attention as an oddity, from what little Ciel can hear. He apparently has taken on the persona of some foreign dignitary for the evening. Ciel spends much of the conversations attempting to keep body and tail out of the way of shoes and boots. When the third flirting woman leaves Sebastian's side and Ciel is nearly smothered in the swirl of her skirts, Ciel growls, "Will you pick me up already? Unless you _want_ me to be stepped on."

Sebastian chuckles, lifting and settling him in the crook of his arm. "Since you asked so nicely, pet." He scratches through the fur under Ciel's chin.

Of course, now that Ciel is being carried, _he_ attracts more attention. More women and girls come to admire him, to coo over him, to ask to pet him, and, inevitably, to tell him that he is a pretty boy, and such a good boy, too! And throughout Sebastian smiles, his nails scratching behind Ciel's ears, stroking along his back. Ciel glares at Sebastian but can do nothing but allow the attention all around. After all, on the grand scale of unpleasant experiences he's had, this outing hardly rates. Ridiculous and humiliating, yes, but then he expects as much from anything Sebastian asks of him. Still, being carted about as a useless pet to be shown off is not painful, which sets it above a few of the other entertainments that the demon has enlisted him in.

Ciel has to wonder, as they listen to the string quartet make a more-than-passable attempt at Mozart, what the catch is. Sebastian has been in high spirits the whole evening, flirting with and flattering the party guests, stroking Ciel's fur, his smile smugly conspiratorial every time one of said guests praises his "pet". But then, Ciel has almost given up trying to understand what the demon finds amusing and why.

"Are you enjoying our outing, pet?" Sebastian murmurs, as Mozart turns into Haydn. The people surrounding them appear not to hear him, in that way that reality always seems to conform to the demon's desires.

Ciel digs his claws into Sebastian's leg, as Sebastian's fingers trace the fur of his ears. "It's not bad. At least the music is good."

Sebastian laughs, picking up Ciel and turning him so that he is held aloft at Sebastian's eye level. "Indeed." His smile deepens, and he leans in, burying his nose in the fur of Ciel's neck. "You have borne my whims well tonight." Ciel wriggles at the heat of Sebastian's breath trapped in his fur, his nose full of the scent of warm, lightning-shot darkness that Sebastian always carries with him. He does not say, "It could have been worse," as that seems like the most blatant of invitations to...worse.

"Mmmm....you make such a lovely little dog. Soft and pettable, yet so very fierce in that small, adorable way." He chuckles as Ciel growls. "Yes. Just so. Still...I think it is time to move on--"

There is a moment of disorientation, and then Ciel is no longer a small furred creature in Sebastian's hands but a boy kneeling in Sebastian's lap. A _naked_ boy kneeling in Sebastian's lap.

Ciel's eyes widen, and he stiffens before he realizes that no, they are no longer in Baron Whoever's music room, that they are once again surrounded by the deep shadow of Sebastian's sanctum, on one of the vast, lavish beds that Ciel has become all too familiar with.

He feels something brush the backs of his thighs that, for once, is not the demon's hands. He catches out of the corner of his eye the swish of pale fur against his hip. Very carefully, Ciel reaches up, and scowls when he feels the silky twitch of dog's ears still atop his head. "You are ridiculous," he informs Sebastian. Then, as Sebastian's hands slide down his back, to pet his tail in what can only be described as a lewd manner, "And a pervert."

The demon's smile is pleased. "They look so fetching on you that I couldn't resist." He leans forward, nuzzling at the second set of ears, nipping them gently, making them twitch violently. His fingers stroke along the tail in a way that feels decidedly odd, especially the way he rubs at the base....

Ciel is more than a little horrified to find himself getting hard.

"Mmmm...." Sebastian's voice shivers along Ciel's throat, his hands fitting themselves to Ciel's ass and shifting his weight, lifting him. "You were a very good boy tonight. You dealt with the change better than I expected. But then, that is Ciel Phantomhive...." And suddenly, the niceties of clothes and foreplay forgone, the demon's cock is _there_ , pressing for entrance, pressing deep in that almost-painful way that Ciel tells himself he hates. "You bend but do not break."

Ciel bites his lip to keep caged the sounds he can feel building in his chest. If only he can block as easily the wicked pleasure as the demon thrusts slowly into him. He has long since accepted that he must allow this violation, in whatever perverse permutations the demon desires. He just wishes that he did not enjoy it. Or at least wishes to know for sure whether he enjoys it of his own will or simply because the demon wills it.

The demon is, however, very good at distracting him from such thoughts, filling Ciel near to bursting, one hand curled around Ciel's sex, his mouth back at those damned ears, licking and sucking on the delicate skin. The sensations build into a wall of lightning-streaked darkness in Ciel's mind, blotting out anything else. Ciel feels a small, undefinable nick of pain somewhere near his heart, followed by a feeling of trickling loss like blood flowing from a wound. The darkness in his mind purrs as it drinks, and like always, Ciel can feel the weakness from the drain, knows that someday, that darkness will not pull back as it does now, will not merely smile and continue fucking him in long, decadent strokes. Someday, it will not eventually pull him off its cock, arrange him on all fours, lift his tail, and thrust into him roughly from behind. It will not take pleasure in driving a bitch in heat's small, inescapable sounds of pleasure from him. Someday, it will not enjoy forcing white-hot pleasure along every one of his nerves, until he cries out and spills himself into its coaxing fingers.

Someday, it will devour him.

Later, much later, when Sebastian is sated, his smug voice rings in Ciel's head. _Good dog._

Ciel looks up at him and, very deliberately, sinks his teeth into Sebastian's shoulder.

And the demon laughs.


End file.
